1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter device and, more particularly, to a heat-pressed activated carbon polypropylene composite filter device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional water purification device is usually installed on an exit of a running water source to filter the water, such that users can obtain relatively clean water for drinking.
A filter device is mounted in the conventional water purification device. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional pressed carbon filter device 60 is mounted in the water purification device to filter off the unpleasant odor of the water. The pressed carbon filter device 60 may be made of sintered plastic granules and carbon granules. Each carbon granule is covered by the plastic granule, such that the filtering area of each carbon granule is reduced and that the filtering effect of the pressed carbon filter device 60 is affected.
The pressed carbon filter device 60 has to be assembled with another filter, since the pressed carbon filter device 60 is only used for removing the unpleasant odor. Moreover, a nonwoven layer is mounted around the pressed carbon filter device 60 for capturing the mud in the water to prevent mud from depositing on the pressed carbon filter device 60. As such, the manufacturing process of the pressed carbon filter device 60 is complicated.